Chocolate Kiss
by CloudieSky27
Summary: They both hated Valentine's day. For one, it was a lonely day. For the other, it was a day full of crowding. That is until one box of chocolates brings them together. 18fem27! Happy Valentine's Day! Prequel to "Trying to Survive Nine Months of Hell."


February 14th. Valentine's Day. A day everyone was familiar with, and this year, a young brunette was planning on giving homemade chocolates to her crush.

Sawada Tsunayuki walked down the halls of Namimori Middle. The halls were empty in this section of the school. No one dared to enter this hallway. Valentine's day was a day full of crowding and this hallway was not the best place to do it.

Why? Because this the hallway where the reception room was located. Meaning, the Disciplinary Committee.

Everyone knew to stay clear of the prefects, especially the head prefect himself. He did not tolerate crowding in the least and would bite anyone to death.

But obviously, one girl did not care. Well, not that she didn't care, but she was determined. Tsuna always hated Valentine's day. It only reminded her of how lonely she was. She had no friends and was bullied everyday. Before one bruise could heal, she already had another forming.

Her classmates knew of her crush and constantly made fun of her for it. Who would fall for the head prefect? He was violent and stoic and had a short-temper, although instead of screaming at you, he just beat you half to death.

Although most of the females couldn't dent he was very handsome and intelligent, they couldn't seem to look over his scary personality. Everyone except Tsuna.

She admired him. His confidence: his strength, his look, and his intelligence. He was lean and muscular but not over done. He was at least a head taller than her. He had a pointed nose and piercing, narrowed gray eyes. His black hair was perfectly layered and cupped his face perfectly. His cheekbones were high and his face was void of any left over baby fat. His skin was nearly pale but looked so perfect and smooth.

He was perfect in her opinion but she knew he would never accept her. She was a herbivore after all, and herbivores were eaten by carnivores. That's the food chain.

The brunette stood in front of the reception room door. She took a few deep breathes before lighting knocking on the door. Her hold on the small box tightened when she heard a deep, "Enter."

She opened the door slowly and hesitantly. Before she knew it she was already standing in the middle of the room with the door closed.

Hibari sat at his desk doing his usual paperwork: mostly hospital bills for herbivores he bit to death. Usually he wouldn't care and make the herbivores pay for their own expenses, since it was their own fault for breaking a rule and pissing him off, but he couldn't do that now. Why? Because, the stupid principal was pissing him off, begging him to do the paperwork and he couldn't bite the principal to death, no matter how much he wanted to.

So he sat there silently on his least favorite day of the year signing away. Today was the day that most of the herbivores crowded around to give chocolates to crushes or lovers. Or, fangirls would chase people around. He was just lucky they weren't chasing him around, although there was one girl he had his eyes on.

A faint knock was heard and he gave them permission to enter, expecting it to be his second in command.

He was shocked to see a certain petite brunette standing in the middle of the room, fidgeting a bit and looking around the room nervously.

He smirked at the sight of the girl. Just the person he wanted to see.

He finally decided to acknowledge her and looked up. The girl snapped out of her daze and looked back at him. He knew this girl. She was late almost everyday, but he never bit her to death. Instead, he would hit her forehead with the end of his tonfa lightly, but strong enough to leave a stamp like mark.

He would inwardly smirk when she let out her high pitched scream or just stare at him. She was interesting to him. She wasn't like the other herbivores who constantly avoided his gaze. She looked at him directly in the eyes without fear.

He knew of her situation and how she has been bullied since elementary school. Normally, people would have already thought about suicide or already killed themselves, but not her. Despite everything that happened to her, she managed to smile whole-heartedly at people. Children and senior citizens alike loved her. It seemed only the people at school didn't.

At first, his emotions pissed him off. Whenever he saw her, his heart would beat a little faster and his could feel his cheeks heat up. At first, he thought it was irritation but after talking to Kusakabe, he learned that it was love. Knowing that he had such a herbivorous feeling for someone pissed him off more until he decided to accept it.

Now, the moment he had been waiting for finally arrived.

"E-Eto . . . H-Hibari-san, t-this," she held out a small box and closed her eyes tightly, as if waiting to be hit by a flying tonfa.

Hibari raised an elegant brow before mentally chuckling. He had to admit, she looked like a small animal: so weak and fragile, as if she could break with the slightest touch. When she opened her eyes, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her light brown hair was a bit messy at the top but was long that the bottom, reaching the very bottom of her back. Her hair framed her slightly round face and and lightly tanned skin looked soft and smooth. She had a button nose and large-doe like brown eyes. Her rosy pink lips looked soft and plump. She had a perfect hour-glass figure: not too curvy but just right. She had short, slender legs that just seemed to fit for her and although she didn't have the biggest chest, she wasn't exactly flat either. In Hibari's opinion, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Come here," Hibari said, and she opened her eyes and looked at him, walking up to the desk and stopping directly in front of it. She put the small red box on the desk and watched intently as he picked it up and opened it. Inside, were a few pieces of chocolate she made.

He picked one up and put it in his mouth. He wasn't a fan of sweets but this one, he liked. Although, there was something else he wanted.

"H-How is it," Tsuna asked him nervously. He swallowed the piece of chocolate before grabbing another piece and getting up, walking to stand in front of her as she backed away slightly as he approached her.

"Hn. Why don't you try it for yourself," he said, his face merely a few centimeters from hers. She blushed furiously at the closeness but didn't seem to back away.

"B-But t-t-those are Hibari-san's chocola- umph!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hibari connected there lips. She was caught off guard but didn't fight back. She closed her eyes until, she felt something move along her bottom lip which made her gasp.

Hibari was savoring the kiss and in an attempt to deepen it, licked her bottom lip. It worked since she gasped, giving him immediate entrance.

He memorized every part of her mouth and smirked when she moaned lightly into the kiss, sending small vibrations of pleasure down to his abdomen. He couldn't wait to make her his.

Tsuna allowed the kiss, enjoying every part of it. She was about to move her tongue when she felt something else enter her mouth. It was . . . Sweet.

Her eyes widened once again. She never even noticed when Hibari put the chocolate in his mouth! And now, he gave it to her by . . . Mouth to mouth.

If it weren't for the arms around her waist, she would have fell to her knees already.

Hibari reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. He smirked at the sight of the flushed brunette in his arms that looked about ready to faint.

"You are my Valentine herbivore. I expect chocolates every February 14th from now on," Hibari stated.

Tsuna snapped out of her daze at the words and if possible, blushed even harder, almost as if fumes were about to escape from her head.

Finally, she smiled warmly at him and hugged him, her arms around his waist and her head buried in his chest. He rested his head on her soft brown locks and took in the gentle smell of vanilla.

"Of course Hibari-san. It would be my pleasure."

**-Epilogue- Ten years later.**

"Kyoya! I have a surprise for you," a now 25 year old Tsuna exclaimed as she ran to her husband's arms. Hibari was now 27 and a married man. The got married two years ago and to say it was the happiest day of his life was an understatement. All of their friends, well, Tsuna's friend and family were there. Hibari's parents were also there and immediately accepted Tsuna as their daughter-in-law.

Now, it was February 14th again and Tsuna once again gave Hibari the same present.

"Here you go Kyoya," Tsuna said happily as she gave him the small box of chocolates.

Hibari smiled, a smile only she ever saw, and ate them happily, of course, sharing them with her the same way he did when she first gave him chocolates ten years ago.

When they broke apart, Tsuna was grinning, which confused him. That was the first time she did such a thing after being kissed like that.

"I have another surprise for you," she said. Hibari gave her a questioning look which she took as a sign to continue.

"You should be expecting either a mini me or a mini you in this house in about nine months."

Had Hibari not had all the self control he did, he would have dropped her from the shock right then and there. These were going to be a painful nine months.

**-END-**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awful? Made you want to puke? **

**IM SORRY!**

**-Coughs- Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**For those of you waiting for chapter 11 of VHSHC, it should be out either tomorrow or Thursday.**

**TSUNA'S PREGNANT! XD**

**I'm thinking about making a sequel for Hibari's nine months in hell. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
